Known Unknowns
by vietnameseboi15
Summary: Rachel and Will fanfic. Rachel is an aspriring Broadway actress. Will is her old Glee teacher. Both of them fall for each other, but circumstances hinder their love for each other. T for now, but may change due to later contents. Please comment!
1. Prologue: Shine On

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. This is my first time at writing fan fiction. I welcome all comments, good or bad (hopefully good ****). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox Broadcast Company and Ryan Murphy including copyrights and characters. I'm just a person who loves watching your show. **

**Prologue: Shine On**

It was her time to shine, yet she felt nervous with each passing moment. Rachel Berry, a girl of seventeen, stood behind the curtains with her Glee fellow members. Rachel was anticipating the moment of showtime…her moment. She knew that a Broadway director who is doing a production of _Wicked _was sitting somewhere in the audience. She was determined to play the leading role of Elphaba, yet in the back of her mind, there was something that caused her to be worried. True, in Glee class, she wouldn't mind belting out a solo here and there and having the occasional duets with her boyfriend Finn in front of class, but this time, it was different. Perhaps it is the fact that this was the Nationals and she was in one of the largest cities in the world, a city where she hopes to one day sing "_On My Own_" to a sell-out crowd of her adoring fans. Just the thought of her future made her close her eyes and smile. The thought made Rachel forget about her anxiousness for Nationals.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice asked her.

Rachel suddenly snapped out of her daydream and opened her eyes to see the figure of Will Schuester. Mr. Schuester, Schue for short, was only a typical Spanish teacher at William McKinley High, but he was also the director of the Glee Club. He was the one who inspired Rachel to be the best she could be when it comes to singing. Rachel let her eyes wander on the clothes Mr. Schue was wearing. He was wearing a light brown jacket and a blue polo shirt with jeans. It was typical of Mr. Schue, Rachel thought to herself. Even at Nationals, he would still wear the same kind of clothes he would wear at school. It forced her to grin because she thought about the clothes she wears almost everyday at school: patterns. Rachel Berry just loves mixing and matching her clothes, especially with her socks and her purse. But now at Nationals, she gets to step out her norm a bit. Rachel Berry was wearing a stunning black dress with tiny white flowers and matching white shoes. Rachel took great pride sometimes in her taste in clothes.

"Um, hello," Will said while waving his hands in front of her.

"Oh, hi Mr. Schue. Oh it's nothing. I'm just super excited about this performance. I know we worked really hard for this day," Rachel said with a smile.

"Well, I am sure everyone is excited. Make sure you go out there and have some fun while you're at it. I know you've been eyeing that Broadway director out there"

Rachel looked down at her shoes and suddenly that anxiousness returned again.

"What wrong?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel replied, "What if he doesn't like my singing? What if I spend the rest of my life in Lima, working at the local shoe store on minimum wage? Or worse, become a chorus teacher? My students will probably think I failed at life for not making it to Broadway and start making fun of me when I sing. Then I'll have to move to another city and change my name, but what if they find out about my real name and then they decide to look me up and find out I didn't make it to Broadway? Then I'll have..." Rachel started to hyperventilate.

Will couldn't stop grinning and he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rachel, listen to me". Her piercing brown eyes looked up and gazed into Will's eyes.

Suddenly, Will lost his train of thought. He couldn't help but gasp a little when he saw her eyes. It was like she was reading his every thought at that moment.

"Snap out of it Will," Will thought to himself.

"R-Rachel," Will stammered, "Calm down. You know you're going to be fantastic. If you give it your all, I guarantee you. Everyone out there will fall in love with your voice, including that Broadway director"

Will could see some tears developing in her eyes, yet she gave that broken smile to him. "Thanks Mr. Schue", Rachel whispered. Will let his hands slip off her shoulders and into his pockets. Then he suddenly remembered what he was going to do.

"Rachel, I have something for you. Hold still and close your eyes," Will told Rachel. He pulled a sticker out of his pocket. Though it was a small gift, he knew it would mean a lot to Rachel. He placed the sticker onto her soft cheeks. He could feel the smoothness of it as he pressed his thumb. Then, Rachel opened her eyes with a surprise look. She walked up to a mirror and looked at herself. She found herself looking at a tiny, yet noticeable (at least to her eyes) gold star.

"Someone once told me that they liked gold stars. Said it was her thing. You said I will make you a star one day, but to tell you the truth Rachel. I didn't have to do anything except to guide you to find yourself. You are already a star and you should know it. Don't ever forget that," Will said to Rachel. Rachel turned to look at Will, but he was already walking away.

"Don't forget about me when you become a Broadway star," Will said while walking towards the exit door to sit with the audience. Rachel couldn't help but give the biggest smile she ever had as she saw Will's retreating figure disappear into the shadows.

"Hey baby", a voice from behind said. It was her boyfriend Finn. "It's showtime!"

As Rachel began to walk towards the stage with her other Glee members, Finn told her, "Hey remember. We're going to head to the city after this. It is your birthday after all. Everyone in our group is going to throw the best birthday you will ever have" Finn kissed her after he said that.

Rachel gave a broken smile and allowed Finn walk ahead of her to talk to Puck. Rachel thought to herself that it was her 18th birthday after all, but why doesn't she feel excited about it? She knew that after getting off that stage, nothing would ever be the same again. As she got into her position on the stage in front of thousands of people, she couldn't help but imagine Will's warm smile he gave her. It was the smile that made her feel that everything was going to be all right and that it was finally her time to shine.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Rachel said to herself as she began to sing with her Glee members.

**Thanks for reading. Hope it was a wonderful read for you guys. I wrote more, but do you think I should publish it? Do you like where this story is headed? Please comment! **


	2. Prologue: In My Life

**Hey guys thanks for your kind comments for my first chapter. I will continue you with this storyline. I am glad you guys like it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Prologue: In My Life**

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S NATIONALS IS…" the announcer yelled out. There was silence in the entire room. All eyes were on the announcer on the stage.

Rachel grasped the hand of the person who was right next to her, but blushed when she found it was the hand of Will Schuester. The surprising thing was that he didn't seem to notice it and kept looking at the announcer. Rachel's heart fluttered with such nerve-racking anticipation. It didn't matter who the winner was. She knew that she had sung her heart out on that stage and that was all that mattered.

"NEW DIRECTIONS OF WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL!"

Everyone in the Glee Club shouted for joy. Rachel's heart did twenty back flips. She turned and hugged Will first. Though it lasted a few seconds, she felt that it was the longest seconds of her life. She wanted it to last longer before Will pulled away. He had an awkward grin on his face. "Congratulations," he told Rachel before he turned around to congratulate the other members. All the members of Glee went up to the stage to collect their trophy with their face held high and a smile on their faces.

"Babe, we did it," Finn said to Rachel with a guffaw.

She did it. Rachel and her Glee club won Nationals. Why wasn't she as happy or excited as the others? Why was she feeling this ping of sadness in her heart? Though she and the other Glee members just won Nationals, a part of Rachel felt something towards Will. She wanted to tell him…she longed to tell him. Rachel turned to find Will, but noticed that Will had a surprising look of sadness in his eyes. It was as if she could feel what he was feeling at the moment. It was a strange, yet deep connection she felt, but she wonders if Will feels the same. She wanted to go talk to him, but the other Glee members pulled her back to take pictures for the newspapers. As Nationals came to a close, the other Glee members were prepared for Rachel's birthday at a local NYC joint, but as they were exiting, Rachel was approached by a man.

"Rachel Berry?" the man asked her.

"Yes, this is her," Rachel replied. Rachel turned to Finn and told him that she will catch up with them at the restaurant in a bit.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, "I honestly don't think you should go by yourself in New York City this late."

"It's all right. I'll go with Mr. Schue later," Rachel answered. With that, Finn nodded and left with the others. Rachel turned back to the man.

"My name is Mark Hutz. I am a Broadway director. I take it you've heard of me"

"Of course Mr. Hutz," Rachel started, "It's always been a hobby of mine to research the who's who in Broadway. I mean, I just don't see pictures of you on Wikipedia, but I-I know about y-you. Hope that doesn't sound too creepy"

"No worries. Well, if you know about me, I'm pretty sure you heard that I am putting on a _Wicked _show and I would like for you to come audition. After hearing your voice up there, I want you to audition for the role of our leading lady. I'm positive you'll get it if you sang like you did earlier tonight"

Rachel stood there, awe-struck. Her dreams were finally coming true. She was going to be a Broadway star.

"Well, here's my card of my office number. If you have any questions, you can talk to my receptionist. Auditions will start in two weeks," Mark said while handing Rachel his card. "Take care," he said as he walked towards the exit.

Rachel literally waltzed around the building. She didn't see Will anywhere when she gathered her stuff. Thinking that he already left, she walked outside. She was planning on heading towards the restaurant when she noticed Will sitting on a bench. He was just sitting there in deep thought.

"Hey Mr. Schue, we're heading to an Italian place for some dinner. It's off Broadway. Wanna come with?" Rachel asked Will.

Will looked at Rachel and answered, "Sure. It is your birthday after all. You need someone. I mean, s-someone to walk with obviously. I wouldn't want you going in New York City alone at night. " Rachel smiled brightly as Will stood up and they began to walk towards the restaurant.

There was tension between the both of them as they walked towards the restaurant. They were about several blocks off, so Rachel decided to take the opportunity to talk to Will.

"Mr. Schue" Rachel began.

"Yes," Will replied looking at Rachel.

"Is something wrong?" There was uneasiness in Will and Rachel felt it.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm just sad that this is the last time you guys will perform as a Glee club. I'm going to miss you guys"

Rachel could see Will's eyes become misty. Rachel reached over and placed her arms around Will's shoulder. Even though she wasn't tall, she still managed to.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, "You've been an awesome teacher to all of us. All the good times and memories, how I wish I can bring them back."

"Yeah, me too Rach." Rachel gasped at Will's pet name for her. It was the first time he'd ever used it. Then an idea came into her head. Out of impulse, she began to sing to Will:

_There are places I remember_

_All my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remained_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends_

_I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

Rachel could see Will looking at her eyes. It was the same look that he gave her during their duet of _Endless Love_ at least the look that made develop feelings for him. It was also the same look Will gave to her earlier when he told her that she was already a star. It was the look that made Rachel feel that everything was going to be all right. Then Will proceeded to sing the second verse.

_But of these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

Rachel and Will began to sing together as one voice with such feeling, intensity, and harmony, never breaking their gaze:

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I'll know I'll often stop and think about them_

_But in my life…_

There was a pause here. Rachel and Will both knew they could not complete the next verse without it meaning something, especially to Rachel. They had arrived at the restaurant but Will and Rachel did not enter. It was an awkward silence as Will and Rachel looked at each other. No words were spoken but they were both thinking the same. They both had the desire to complete the verse, but they both could not bring themselves to say it. Rachel was about to break the concentration and speak, but Will pulled away and left Rachel standing at the restaurant by herself. Rachel felt as if her world just collapsed on her. She was on the verge of tears, looking at Will walking away.

As Will walked away, it seemed that both of their minds switched to only one thought.

_I love you more_

**I hope that was a good read for you guys. The song is "In My Life" by the Beatles if you guys were interested. For reading this whole chapter (hopefully lol) I will hint that in the next chapter, Rachel will confront Will and there will be some results. Thanks for reading again. Til next time! **

**Oh for those of you who are wondering why these chapters are still prologue, you will find exactly why in the next chapter. Well, actually in the next two chapters. **


	3. Regrets

**And now, another installment from my story of Will and Rachel. Where will this road lead them? Hope you guys enjoy! Please comment! **

**Regrets**

Will sat on his bed with nothing but a mind filled with so much thoughts. This whole time in Glee club, Rachel Berry had never abandoned her feelings for him. He kept asking himself if he ever developed any feelings for her. The years of underlying tension between him and Emma were in the past. She'd broken his heart when she chose Carl over him. Will felt as if there was nobody in this world who he could have an intimate relationship with. There was nobody who could feel what he was feeling. His heart was already broken too many times. First with Terri and the fake pregnancy, then Emma with Carl. Will couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. He only wanted to find someone to love, someone who would love him back the same. Sure, he was good looking (according to the students at school), but he knew that looks was not going to bring him the love that he had yearned for.

But then he thought again. Out of all the people that came through his life, he felt the most connection with Rachel. Before, he had cringed at the thought of Rachel's innocent little crush when he was her partner while singing ballads, but over the years, Rachel grew on Will. Will was amazed by Rachel's tenacity and her determination. Her vivaciousness made Will become attracted to her even more so during her senior year. Will didn't think too much of it until Nationals…until now. Yet, Will always kept his distance between him and her. He was her teacher after all, but in all those times of heartbreaks whether from Finn, Puck or Jesse, it seemed as if Rachel always turned to Will for comfort. He had told her that they were only going to be teacher and student. No more and no less. He wished he didn't see that because this situation made him to be an even bigger hypocrite.

His thoughts of a relationship with Rachel soon died after he realized that he was 33 years old and she was only 17 going on 18. The age differences were too much, but being with Rachel crossed Will's mind far too often. It had crossed Will's mind more than he had hoped for. He would often lie in his bed at night and think of her. One part of his mind told them that she is way too young, but the other part told him that age shouldn't determine anything when it comes to love.

Will glanced at his watch and exclaimed, "Wow, 12:04. It's getting late."

Will stood up and walked towards the bathroom washing his face from his tears. His eyes were really bloodshot red, so Will decided he needed to take a shower. Will had to wake early tomorrow to take the Glee club to the airport to head back to Lima. He felt bad not eating with his Glee students or celebrating Rachel's birthday. Thank goodness, Emma was there to chaperone. Emma married Carl just five months ago and she was already four months pregnant. Carl really did change Emma in ways that Will was never able to. In his heart, Will believed that Emma made the right choice. As he was washing his face, Will noticed his appearances. He was much too old. He couldn't help but notice his graying hair.

"I'm only 33," Will thought to himself as he ran his hands over his hair. Will took his clothes off to shower. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad" Will thought with a faint smile as he stepped in the shower. As he let the water run through his body, he let all his frustrations and all his troubles out. Will always loved to shower whenever he had any problems. It was as if the shower acted like a healing rain of sorts that would cleanse him of his stresses and he would feel so calm after taking one. In the middle of the shower, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?" Will thought, but only one person came into his mind. Will sighed and said to himself, "Rachel".

"Do I answer the door?" Will asked himself. Will knew the implications if he did, yet he felt he owes Rachel an explanation. He was determined to tell her that she and him can never be.

Turning off the shower, Will stepped out and quickly dried himself with a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. He didn't want to put on a robe. He feared it looked much too creepy, like he was trying to seduce someone. He didn't have enough time to put on some clothes because he didn't want to keep Rachel waiting. Will looked through the eyehole and it confirmed his suspicions. Will took a deep breath and opened the door. Wait, Will thought. He should've put on some clothes, but it was too late. The door opened before he could stop the inevitable from happening because the first thing Will noticed was Rachel's piercing gaze. It looked as if Rachel was giving him the onceover his body. Rachel opened her mouth and quickly blushed. She looked away as if she was embarrassed of him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I-I didn't k-know that you, I mean..." Rachel stammered. Will couldn't help but feel embarrassed as well. He looked for the nearest shirt and put it on.

"Sorry, you knocked while I was in the shower. Come in though. I'll just put on some clothes. Just…have a seat anywhere," Will said as Rachel walked into the room. Will grabbed his boxers and a pair of sweat pants, walking right back into the bathroom to change.

"God, what the hell am I thinking?" Will thought to himself. He knew it was a mistake the first moment she walked into the room. He quickly put on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Rachel was sitting on his bed, looking at her feet.

"I thought you were supposed to be celebrating your birthday" Will said to Rachel.

"I couldn't go," Rachel replied. "I had something on my mind" Rachel stood up and walked towards Will. Will backed up against the wall.

"W-what is it?" Will asked Rachel.

"I wanted to clear something up, but I wanted to ask you first. I want you to be honest Will. Do you have any regrets in your life?" Will flinched at the sound of Rachel calling him by his first name. He took at stepped back and realized there was nowhere left to go and Rachel inched closer and closer towards Will.

Will thought for a moment and replied, "Everyone has regrets Rachel".

"Have you ever regretted not telling a person something?"

"No, of course not." Will said immediately. He knew this was a lie, but this was the only thing he could think without it sound like he had feelings for-

"Do you want to know what my regret is?" Rachel asked before Will could finish his thoughts. Will shook his head.

Rachel answered, "Not being able to recognize that you were always there for me." Will stood there, shocked. He knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"I love you Will," Rachel declared, "And I call you by your first name because I no longer consider you just my teacher. I want to be more than that. Don't you know how much I care about you? Don't you know how much you mean to me?" If this had been a time about two years ago when Rachel said this, Will would've deemed it to be creepy because it came from a student, but he can't think this now because he knew that he had feelings for Rachel and he really did care about her.

Rachel felt Will pushing her away, but she continued to persist. She was so close that Will could smell the faint lavender perfume she always liked to put on. Will found himself not being able to resist her advancement. He wanted to say the same back, but he could not bring himself to say it.

"Rachel, I can't…," Will began to explain to her.

"This is a load of crap Will. I know you have feelings for me too, but you're too afraid to admit it. Is it the age differences? I don't care if you're younger than me or older than me. I love you because of who you are," Rachel replied with tears and ferocity. The next thing Rachel did really REALLY shocked Will.

Rachel grabbed Will's face and pulled him in. She kissed Will pouring in all her love and anger on him. She was very aggressive, Will noted. Will resisted at first, but he began to succumb to his urges and kissed her back with the same intensity. They both moved back towards Will's bed, never breaking from their lock. He knew that it was about to lead to the inevitable. He began to undo her dress as she pulled of his shirt. Rachel opened her eyes and let her hand run across Will's toned body. Will opened his eyes and looked at Rachel. With every kiss he gave her, he could see the glow on Rachel's skin, burning bright red even from the slightest of touch. He could hear her moan his name with such pleasures when he began to plant soft kisses on her neck. He ran his hands all along her sweet curves and felt on her smooth skin. He managed to take his pants off before something happened. A thought came into Will's head and he stopped. This was what he wanted all along: to give all his love to this one person that he had the deepest connections with, but bad thoughts came into his mind.

_This isn't what you want...Not for her. _

A pause.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Rachel asked, breathing hard.

"I can't," Will replied, moving away from her and putting his shirt back on. He opened the door to the hotel room. Rachel sat on his bed, looking dumbstruck.

"What's wrong Will?"

"I-I have nothing. Don't you understand Rachel? I am nothing. You're going to be a huge star one day and I know that this isn't the life that you want. Being with your Glee teacher from a city that nobody has never even heard of? Being with me? This is not the life you want. This is certainly not the life I want you to have. I'm sorry Rachel, but I can't hold you back."

Rachel could feel the sting of the tears developing in her eyes as she noticed the same developing in Will's. "Why is he telling me this?" Rachel thought to herself, "What did I do wrong?" Rachel looked up at Will, but Will couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.

"But Will, I love you-" Rachel managed to say with her voice breaking.

"Goodbye, Rachel." It was a firm answer that Will told Rachel.

Rachel slipped into her dress quickly and walked out of the room at Will's request. Every step she made was painful. She couldn't bear to look at Will's eyes anymore. She didn't know if everything was going to be all right. Rachel left Will's room, more confused and distraught than ever.

"Hope you have a good life," Will said as he closed his door. Will could feel the pain rising in his chest as teardrops fell from his eyes. "It's for the best," he thought to himself. Wasn't it?

**Did you guys like it? Obviously, this is not where I wanted the story to end. I had already written more parts to this story that will take place in the future. Do you guys like the idea? Or should I just end with this? Well, I think the latter will prove that Will and Rachel were never meant to be while the former…well, maybe there's actually hope set in store for them. I leave the decision to the readers. **

**Later! And please comment!**


	4. The Day Starts, The Day Ends

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been studying my butt off for an exam today and I just took it. I did horrible on it, but I thought I would cheer myself up by giving you another chapter from my story. I have to tell you. I am very hesitant to continue the story, but thank you guys for your lovely comments. I have decided that I will continue it. Hope you guys like where the story is heading! Please comment! **

**The Day Starts, The Day Ends**

Five long years. It had been five long years since the incident in the hotel room. Will would often replay the same scene in his mind. What would've he done differently? Rachel had spoken of regrets that night. Well, Will sure as hell regretted a lot of things, but his biggest regret was letting Rachel Berry slip from his life that night. Will couldn't face any of his students, let alone Rachel. He had avoided his students' graduation ceremony. Though it pained him to do so, he couldn't bear looking at Rachel. There was no denying that Will knew there were tensions between them. Will wanted the problem to end in the hotel room that night, but in the back of his mind, he knew it would never end. His regret would keep clawing at his brains and Will could not find relief in this world. Rachel tried contacting him during the summer break, even showing up at his front doors in hopes of reconsideration, but Will never answered or reciprocated. He had hardened his heart. His decision was final in that hotel room, but he would always regret saying no to her. After a while, it seems like Rachel gave up, slipping farther and farther away from him. 5 long years.

He had continued his post as Spanish teacher and vocal coach of New Directions at WMHS, but ever since Rachel left, no one has been able to fill her shoes, whether it is her voice or her talent. If there was one thing that Will missed, it was definitely the voice of Rachel Berry. She had the voice that would make him smile one day and cry on the other. Her voice was powerful and filled with such emotions. Others would often complain of her dramatic singing, but Will loved every moment that she sang.

Will would hear news about her, here and there. She landed the role she wanted at Broadway. It turns out critics loved her the moment they heard her sing just like Will knew they would. Her performances garnered her a Tony Award and some Grammy awards. After her role in Broadway, she then went to school at Julliard to earn her degree in the Arts. During that time, her persona led her all the way to Hollywood to a movie production of _Wicked_ where she won an Academy Award for Best Actress that year and many other movie awards. Will felt nothing but pride and happiness for the life Rachel had. She was always a great actress and stunning singer. She certainly had moved on to greater things. Will knew that if he had been with her, then she probably would not have had all these achievements. He knew that it was the best decision to let her go, yet there was always regret on Will's mind. Will Schuester, a man of 38, stood at the crossroads of his life. He simply believed that life was not worth such pains of love. But the only thing Will longed for was to hear Rachel's voice again and look into her beautiful eyes. Though it may sound cheesy, he longed to find that comfort in her gaze. Then nothing in the world would matter.

One day, as Will sat in his office, flipping through his show tunes book, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, William. Got a minute?" a raspy familiar voice said. Will looked up and sighed. Here comes Sue again.

"What do you want Sue?" William replied.

"Oh, nothing. I can see you concentrating heavily on something that nobody gives a crap about, so I'm sure you have a minute"

"You want to get to the point here Sylvester?"

"I sure am, buddy. You know, ever since that group of yours won Nationals five years ago, I've noticed you've been slacking on your job. No Nationals or even Regionals win for five straight years? Tsk tsk tsk William. It looks like you're losing your grip. Even my Cheerios won eight National titles in a row and I did that one year while being out sick with the Ebola virus. What can I say? I may be indestructible, but there's something about those African diseases that gets me worked up. You know what they say: whatever doesn't kill you makes you a Sue Sylvester. Anyway, I've spoken to Figgins. Either you straighten up or Glee Club will be forced to disband again," Sue said with a smirk on her face.

"Is that all Sue? As you can see, I'm busy here"

"Oh sure you are. I'll let you get right back to that coloring book. By the way, I'm digging that gray hair look you're trying to pull. Kinda reminds me of a young George Clooney. Catch you later skater."

Will was alone now. There was nothing on his mind except his fondest memories of beginning Glee Club. He heard from the other Glee members after they graduated. Puck and Quinn are both married and expecting a second child. Finn took off to a Broadway career after graduating from a full-ride scholarship to Julliard. Artie, Tina and Mike are both opening a dance studio in Chicago; the three of them are in a weird love triangle. Santana is in her first year at medical school, much to surprise of Will. Kurt and Mercedes opened their own chain of clothing line, beating out Abercrombie and the other stores where the rich, snobby kids shop at. Brittany is now working for Beyonce as Beyonce's backup dancer. Funny how things turned out. The only thing that Will didn't know much about was Rachel. Even though she was a celebrity and had the paparazzi tailing her every move in Hollywood, Will did not want to know about her life in Hollywood. He is sure that she is having the best time of her life. Will would even decline the tabloids calling him and asking him about Rachel's past and her personal information. Will had a selfish reason for doing so though. There was too much pain whenever he reads or even hears about her. There was one time where Will actually read about her. He recalled that day perfectly. Will was in the supermarket when he saw in big bold words on the cover of a magazine "AWARD WINNING ACTRESS RACHEL BERRY ENGAGED TO BROADWAY STAR JESSE ST. JAMES". Will must've stood staring at the magazine rack for the longest time before he had the courage to walk away like in the hotel room. It was for the best, Will always thought, but now he wasn't so sure. Will knew Jesse had broken Rachel's heart once while she was in high school. Will had to pick up the magazine to read. He couldn't bear to read it all the way till the end, but from the pictures he saw of her and Jesse, it looked like they were a happy couple.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he stood up from his desk and grabbed his bag. He took one look at his office and turned off the lights. As Will made his way into his car, he was stopped by Katie Stone, the lead soloist of the Glee club.

"Hi, Mr. Schue," Katie waved. "I just had a quick question"

"Go ahead, Katie," Will replied.

"As you are aware, Sectionals is coming up and I want our glee club to be prepared for it. I have taken the liberty to arrange a musical number for Sectionals. It's _All that Jazz _from the musical Chicago" Katie shoved a bunch of papers into Will's hands. "Thanks Mr. Schue. I hope we'll practice it tomorrow," Katie said as she walked away, leaving Will with his mouth opened.

Will smiled. It surprised him how much this girl was like Rachel Berry. She was always assertive and never let Will have the chance to say no. He had a lot of confidence in this new generation of singers in his Glee club. "I gotta find some motivation to be a better teacher to these kids," Will thought to himself as he drove home.

Alone. He had always been alone for five years now. In fact, he felt as if he had been alone his entire life. Rachel was the only thing that occupied his mind for five years. Regret, a word Rachel introduced him to. It was a word that led him into this world with nothing but loneliness and sadness. He didn't care much for dating. Sure, he had some flings, but they meant nothing. With his memories of his relationships and regrets in his heart, Will silently sang to himself in the darkness.

_The day starts_

_The day ends_

_Time crawls by_

_Night steals in pacing the floor_

_The moments creep yet I can't bear to sleep_

'_Til I hear you sing_

_And weeks pass and months pass_

_Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

_And in a haze _

_I count the silent days_

'_Til I hear you sing once more_

_And sometimes at nighttime _

_I dream that you are there_

_But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

_And years come and years go_

_Time runs dry_

_Still I ache down to the core_

_My broken soul can't be alive and whole_

"_Til I hear you sing once more_

_And music _

_Your music_

_It teases at my ear_

_I turn and it fades away _

_And you're not here!_

_Let hopes pass!_

_Let dreams pass! _

_Let them die!_

_Without you, what are they for?_

_I'll always feel no more than halfway real_

'_Til I hear you sing…_

_Once more!_

After singing, Will felt the greatest relief in his heart. Though he had tears in his eyes, he was at his happiest for some reason. Then he knew the reason why. He will never give up on Rachel. One day she will come back, Will thought. Then maybe this time, he will not regret anything. Maybe this time, he will be able to tell her how he actually feels. He knew one thing for sure. He will not deny her a second time.

"Attention passenger. This plane is about to land in Columbus in about 10 minutes. Please put on your seatbelt. And as always, thank you for choosing our airline"

"Hear that, babe. We're almost home," a man said to his fiancée nearby. That man was Jesse St. James. And the person he was talking to certainly had anticipation written all over her face.

"Yes," Rachel Berry said with a nod. She couldn't but feel anxious that she is finally coming home. It has been far too long.

"I just hope I don't see…Oh, God," Rachel thought to herself as she looked outside her window until she saw glimpses of the city's skyscrapers. She has finally come home, but she had already regretted to come back as soon she took her first steps off the airplane.

**Don't worry guys if you were hoping that Rachel and Will will meet each other this chapter. They will meet again. It is inevitable. I will tell you one thing though. The next chapter will feature a reunion of sorts. I can't give too much away. Tune in to see. As always, thank you for reading and please comment. **

_**(Author's note: The song is Til' I hear you sing from Phantom: Love Never Dies. Really good song!)**_


	5. A Surprise Visit

**This is definitely a shorter chapter than my previous ones, but it is a great setup to where I want the story to go. Hope you guys like it! Please comment!**

**A Surprise Visit**

"And stomp. And clap. And spin. And jazz hands. Come on, guys. What do I got to do to get you guys motivated around here?"

Sectionals were approaching rather quickly. For some divine reason, the Glee club managed to squeeze through Invitational every year and in one year the Sectionals, but never managed to win Regionals for five years straight. Will Schuester knew that he was under the scrutiny of Principal Figgins and certainly Sue Sylvester. It's like Sue is always finding new ways to destroy the Glee Club, but Will had to admit. Lately, her plans have gotten rather weak. Two weeks ago, she called in the CDC. There were people in white hazmat suits, walking all over McKinley High for a week, inspecting the Glee club. Will didn't want to know how she was able to convince the CDC to come and investigate a bad case of acne breakout. It was weak plan though. In the past, whenever Sue had a plan to destroy Glee club, Will would get extremely infuriated, even to the point where Will just wanted to stuff Sue's head into a toilet, but over the years, Sue has changed. It's as if Sue actually grew a heart somewhere out of that pit of darkness. Maybe she actually liked Glee club, but Will laughed after he thought of this.

Grinning like a fool, Will turned back to his 12 Glee students and suddenly frowned. All the students there were mumbling amongst one another. It seems as if they disapproved of Will's teaching skills.

"Come on guys, Sectionals is only a few weeks away. We need to master this choreography," Will informed the Glee members.

"But Mr. Shue," Melanie, a Cheerio, started saying, "I don't know why you're teaching us dance moves in the first place when you obviously don't have any "moves". I mean, come on. Teaching us on how to do jazz hands?"

"Hey, jazz hands were pretty cool if you know how to use them well. And what do you mean I don't have the "moves"?" Will asked back.

Everyone in the Glee club gave Will a blank stare. All of them were basically communicating with one another. Their stares seem to say, "Are you serious?"

Will shook his head, looked at his students, and said, "Well, it looks like you guys need a re-education in the Schuester House of Smoothness"

Katie spoke up and said, "Mr. Schue. Please stop embarrassing yourself." Ignoring her comment, Will called on his two students for help.

"Randy, you mind giving me a hand. You too, Cory." Will knew that Randy was really good at dancing and vocals and Cory was one of the best drummers Will had ever seen. Will pulled out a CD from his office and placed it in the player. These kids need an education in Dancing 101.

"I think I still got the moves," Will thought as he pushed play. He liked singing while dancing. It made him give off a lot of energy, energy that he hadn't been able to express since Nationals five years ago.

_This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (a rhyme), that's right (on time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go...  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky_

_(Author's note: Use your imagination please! _:D_)_

In the middle of the dancing and singing, Will couldn't help but notice his Glee looking awe-struck. All of them were clapping and singing along with Will. As the final chords of the song came to end, Will jumped off the wall and did a back flip. With his arms raise and his face covered with sweat, he yelled out, "What do you think about that?" All the Glee students cheered.

"Looks like you still got the moves, Mr. Schue," a voice near the doorway said. Will thought for a second. The voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. Will turned around and he smiled instantly.

Will yelled out, "Noah Puckerman!" Will walked toward Puck and gave him a hug.

"Woah, easy Mr. Schue. You smell terrible," Puck informed Will. Will hadn't seen Puck in nearly three or four years. Will had attended Puck's and Quinn's wedding. It was a nice and quiet one, but only this time, Quinn wasn't pregnant. Who would have thought that in three years, Quinn would have two kids? Well, Will wasn't surprised. Puck was always a man who couldn't keep his hands off anything, whether it is toys or ladies.

Will turned to his Glee students and said, "All right. Rehearsal's over. See you guys next week." With that, his Glee students shuffled out of the choir room.

Will walked into his office, followed by Puck. "So what's up Puck? How are you doing?" Will asked.

Puck replied, "Oh nothing much Mr. Schue"

"Seriously, call me Will. I feel so old when my former students call me Mr. Schue"

Puck laughed and said, "Ok, Will. Anyway, I was just stopping by, you know…seeing the sights. I kinda missed throwing kids into dumpsters. These kids here, they don't know the proper technique. I had to teach them the proper way of dumpster tossing. I'm telling you. These younger generations of kids get stupider with each passing year that Puckzilla isn't here to teach them the right path"

"Are you for real, Puck? You graduated like five years ago"

"Naw. I was just busting your chops. Anyway, I came here to see if you wanted to come to Quinn's baby shower. I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the last one. Didn't realize that Quinn was pregnant til the baby came out and all. I thought she was just putting on extra weight."

"Yeah, it's easy to make that mistake," Will said sarcastically, "but I certainly would love attending Quinn's baby shower."

"Oh, that's great Mr. Schue, I mean Will. It's this Saturday at 2. My house. You've been there before, Will. I promise you it will be great. All your old students from Glee will be there. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie. It's going to be fun"

Will had to pause for a second. Puck said everyone will be there? Does that mean Rachel as well? Will wanted to ask, but instead said, "That sounds fantastic. I can't wait to be there."

"All right. Cool, Mr. Schue. I mean, Will. See you Saturday" Puck turned to leave, but Will said, "Hey, wait." Puck stopped and turned to Will. Will needed to find out for sure.

"What's up, Will?"

"Is Rachel going to be there?"

Puck eyed Will, suspiciously but answered, "I think so. Quinn's going to have lunch with her tomorrow. Didn't you hear? She's back in town. I think she just got back yesterday"

"Oh. That's all. Thanks, Puck." Puck eyed Will with greater suspicions, but shook his head and walked out the office. Will stood in his office with so many thoughts.

"Rachel's back. What do I do now?" Will thought to himself. He grabbed his belongings and left his office. Saturday is going to be one long day, but it was going to be the day where he meets Rachel Berry once again. He reminded himself of the promise he made last night. He will not make any stupid mistakes anymore. He will not do anything that might give him regrets because he knew the feeling of regret. It is the worst feeling in the world.

So…ready or not, Rachel. Here comes Will Schuester 2.0.

**Thanks for reading. In the next chapter, I will incorporate both Will's and Rachel's on the night before the big reunion. It is a big buildup to the reunion, where there will be a twist of sorts. Well I think it's a twist. Til next time. **


	6. Restless

**Sorry guys for the late update. I didn't know if you guys liked where this story was headed due to the lack of comments, but I will give you guys another chapter. Hope you like this one. Please comment! **

**Restless**

_Squeak_. _Splatter. Squeak. Splatter. Squeak. Splatter. _This was all the sound that Rachel Berry could hear as she laid awake on her bed looking at the ceiling. Jesse, who was on her left sleeping peacefully, apparently had forgotten to turn off the faucet in the bathroom all the way and now all Rachel could hear was the sound of water as it formed into tiny droplets and splatter onto the sink continuously. She could've gotten out of bed to turn off the faucet, but what was the use? She had been back in Lima for three days now, but those three days have been one of the longest three days in her life. At night, Jesse would always fall asleep before she did and he would continue to stay asleep until morning. With Rachel, it was different. She could not simply sleep.

"Why can't I sleep?" Rachel would often think to herself. What is the meaning of these sleepless nights? The excuses would come. When it came time to bedtime, there are always excuses Rachel made to not sleep. Tonight happened to be the leaky faucet. The first night, she found the bed to be too lumpy and that it didn't give her the proper back support. Last night, her mind was just occupied with many things, especially with what happened earlier in the day.

Rachel had gone and seen Quinn Fabray…actually, Quinn Puckerman. Rachel had met Quinn yesterday for lunch at the local diner. Rachel felt glad that she met her old friend again. Ever since Glee club and high school ended, Rachel was always in constant contact with Quinn during her years in college, Broadway, and Hollywood. Quinn had invited Rachel to come to her baby shower at the diner. Rachel was ecstatic when she heard the news of Quinn's second baby. Being the friend that she was and knowing that she had nothing better to do on a Saturday, Rachel accepted her friend's invitation. Quinn then informed Rachel of her guest list. Quinn listed all of the former Glee club members. Rachel became even more excited to meet her old friends, but the last name Quinn said caused Rachel's smile to fade away.

"Mr. Schuester," Quinn said. It was almost if everything around Rachel became inaudible. His name came off softly, yet his name resounded in Rachel's head over and over again, even till the point where she could not think about anything without hearing his name.

"No, Rachel!" Rachel told herself, firmly, "you are now engaged to Jesse. You can't keep thinking about some high school crush."

Rachel looked over to her left and let her hands run across Jesse's delicate brown hair. He was a very handsome man and a wonderful singer that complimented her own voice. Rachel had met Jesse the year before in New York City. Even though they had a falling apart in high school, they managed to rekindle their romance through Broadway. Rachel viewed herself not as a "Hollywood" actress; she would avoid California as much as she could. She felt her true future lied in New York, specifically Broadway. Rachel and Jesse were both casted for a production of _West Side Story_, playing the two loved pairs in the musical. Through this, Rachel and Jesse both fell in love again and after the first day of the musical ended, Jesse proposed to Rachel right on the stage in front of the audience and her cast members. It was the first time Rachel felt love ever since she broke up with Finn after the hotel incident at Nationals. Though Jesse and Rachel had been dating for only four months, she knew Jesse was the one for her.

Rachel and Jesse decide to take time off after the Broadway production to move back to Lima for a year or so. Jesse had been offered a job there as the club director for Vocal Adrenaline. It was his old school, so Jesse knew he couldn't refuse the offer. Though Rachel was reluctant to move back to her hometown in fear of meeting Will again, she knew she had to. Rachel reasoned that she was going to be Jesse's future wife, so wherever he goes or does, she will be behind him to support him.

Rachel did have an embarrassing secret though. She never gave herself to Jesse yet; in fact, she managed to retain her purity for these odd 23 years of life, even though the pressure was so high during her teenage years. In the past, Jesse pressured her to make love to him, but Rachel refused. She wanted them to be married first because she was still making sure if he was the one. Jesse understood what Rachel what was going through and he backed off. Rachel just wanted to save herself for someone she knew she would spend the rest of the life with. But Jesse is supposed to be that person, Rachel thought to herself.

Then Rachel thought back to the incident in Will's hotel room. Even though she was young then, she had already decided that Will Schuester was the only one for her. Maybe it was her infatuation or the fact that her crush on Will never stopped or maybe it was true love. Whichever it was, she had decided then that she was going to make Will hers. She was willing to give herself to him, but he denied her in the hotel room. She was heart-broken for months. Rachel knew that Will had feelings for her, but because of some stupid male thoughts, he denied her. Stop looking to the past, she would tell herself.

"You are about to be Rachel St. James," thought Rachel, "You can't hope that one person will change his mind. He made his decision long ago. The best thing to do now is just to try to be friends with him"

RING! RING! RING! Rachel was startled by the loud noise the alarm clock made. She could see Jesse's eyes drifting from dream world to reality. He opened his eyes and looked at Rachel.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered to her. With that, he gave Rachel a slight kiss before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. While Jesse was in the bathroom, Rachel stared at the ceiling. It was already Saturday, Rachel grumbled to herself. Make this the third night she couldn't fall asleep. Rachel sighed and headed into the kitchen of Jesse's apartment to prepare some coffee. She was going to need it. Quinn's baby shower is in two hours and she needed all the energy she can get to get through the day. Rachel laid her head on the kitchen counter, thinking, "How am I going to do this?"

"What am I going to wear?" Will asked himself. Saturday morning had arrived and within the hour, he would have to drive to Quinn and Puck's house for the baby shower. The night before was so terrible. Will could barely sleep; in fact, he couldn't sleep for three days now. So many thoughts in his head on how to win back Rachel occupied his mind. Will kept having doubts that Rachel would accept him again. He didn't know for sure if Rachel still had feelings for him, but Will is ready to show her that he still has feelings for her.

Will looked at himself in the mirror. Will had on a white dress shirt and black pants. He walked towards his closet and looked at his arrangement of ties. Will finally decided on the orange tie. It was fall anyway; he might as well match the colors of the leaves.

The previous day, Will had gone to the mall to find a gift for Quinn and Puck's baby. In one of the stores he went to, he found a package of some cute and colorful baby socks. Looking at the socks and their many patterns just made him think back to Rachel. She was always a person to wear colorful socks of many patterns. It was something that Will always found to be adorable. He bought a case of those socks and a diaper bag. He wasn't much of a people's person, but he knew every mother would need a diaper bag with every new baby. Taking one last look at the mirror, Will stopped for a second. Will looked down at his tie and shook his head. He untied his orange tie and placed it back into his closet. In his closet, his eyes wandered around his ties again until he found what he was looking for. It was a blue tie with gold stars and a gold time signature staff. He carefully tied it and looked at himself in the mirror. With a nod, Will grabbed his gifts and his keys and walked out the door.

"Hey honey, do you think you can help me with something?" Jesse called to Rachel. Rachel walked back to their room and found Jesse struggling with his tie.

"Here, let me," Rachel told Jesse, walking towards him and fixing his tie.

"Thanks, babe," Jesse told Rachel, "I honestly don't know any other look except the cool, but misunderstood outsider. Ties have never been my kind of thing."

While fixing his tie, Rachel thought back to her high school days. Will loved to wear ties. Though the jacket and jean was his signature clothes and "tacky" sometimes, Rachel always found Will to be extremely handsome every time he wore his ties. They were always different, at least to her eyes. It was kind of like Rachel's socks. She never wore the same socks twice. Thinking about this made Rachel smile even more.

"What's going on, Rach?" Jesse asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. You should go and have some coffee. I'm gonna go get ready. Give me ten minutes," Rachel told Jesse. With that, Rachel walked into the bathroom.

"What I am going to wear?" Rachel thought to herself. The time was ticking down. As she put on her clothes, she knew that hers and Will's reunion was inevitable. She kept praying that Will didn't have any feelings for her. Maybe that would cause her to drop her feelings for him. It was so difficult. She was in love with two men. One, she is engaged to and the other, she hasn't even seen in a long time. If Will still had feelings for her, she knew her stay in Lima would be so much more difficult. If only she could just fly away to some place across the rainbow where she didn't have this much trouble.

"Let's go, sweetie. It's been ten minutes," Jesse called Rachel. Rachel took one look at herself in the mirror. In the past, she would look at herself and smile at the fact that her outfit was fabulous and that she was a star-to be. Now, she doesn't have any strength to smile. With unknown courage, Rachel walked out of the bedroom. She took Jesse's hand and gave Jesse a kiss. With a smile on her face, they headed out to their car to go to the baby shower.

**Thanks for reading. Stay tune for the reunion. It will take place in the next chapter. And there will be a surprise. Later guys!**


	7. Quiet Reunion

**Thank you for reading my story. This is for my fellow readers and everyone who had just now joined in on this rough ride aboard the Will/Rachel express. Yes, this chapter is probably one of the hardest ones I had to write and I had to bite nails to get through it, but it is for the purpose of your entertainment. Hope you guys like where I'm going with this story! **

**Quiet Reunion**

"Hey, it looks like I'm not the first to arrive," Will thought as he pulled into Quinn and Puck's driveway. There were at least ten cars parked. Will got out of his car and walked up to the front doorsteps. Clearing his throat and fidgeting his tie, Will rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Quinn Fabray, adorning a gorgeous orange dress. Her baby bump was certainly very noticeable.

"Mr. Schuester!" Quinn exclaimed giving Will a hug. The exclamation and the hug caused Will to chuckle. Will returned her hug with a kiss on her cheek.

"Ha ha. Hey, Quinn. I haven't seen you in such a long time," Will said. Quinn broke away from her hug.

Quinn replied, "Me, neither. You look really handsome today." Quinn let her eyes wander to Will's tie and smirked a little. Will sensed what her mind just picked up and smiled nervously. He quickly handed her the gifts, hoping to distract her thoughts.

"Oh, Mr. Schue. You shouldn't have," Quinn said.

"It must be a case of toilet paper," a voice from behind Quinn remarked. Will looked over Quinn's shoulders and shook his head.

"Oh, hey Sue," Will called out. Sue smirked and walked away.

Quinn said, "I'm sorry Mr. Schue. I had to invite her. I also invited Principal Figgins. Everyone's out in the backyard. You should go. I am sure your old students will be really excited to see you."

"Thanks, Quinn," Will said and walked around towards the back. When he made it there, he couldn't help but notice the figures of Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Sam, and Artie. A big smile emerged from Will's face.

"Hey guys!" Will called out. Everyone looked at Will.

A silence.

A gasp.

"MR. SCHUE!" They all screamed, rushing to him and giving him a big group hug.

Will sincerely have missed all of them. It was a nice little reunion. Will spent the next hour talking to them and finding out how awesome their lives have turned out to be. It seems as if they've all been doing fantabulously (Kurt's own words). Will felt proud of their accomplishments. They were certainly living a better than life than Will. They are able to find their passions in their life and pursue it relentlessly. In fact, they had not any major regrets in their life. Will sometimes wish he could turn back time. Maybe if that were to happen, he wouldn't make the mistake of marrying Terri or having a fling with Emma or denying his opportunity of love inside that hotel room five years ago.

As Will continued talking to his students, his eyes kept wandering around, searching for Rachel. A tap on his shoulder made Will jump just a little as he was talking to Finn, Puck, and Artie. Hoping that it was Rachel, Will turned around. To his surprise it was not Rachel, but Principal Figgins.

"William, how have you been doing?" Figgins asked shaking Will's hand.

"Great since I've met you yesterday. How are you?" Will asked back.

"Fantastic. You know, I wanted to talk to you about something"

Will had already anticipated what Figgins wanted to talk to Will about, but Will muttered out, "Go ahead."

"You know I've noticed lately that the Glee club has been on the decline ever since you and your club took Nationals five years ago"

Will nodded to agree with Figgin's information. He knew that he had been losing his mojo ever since pushing Rachel out of his life. He didn't want to blame the problem entirely on that, but he knew it to be true.

Figgins continued, "Now I know how much stress you must be under. I mean, not yet 40 and you're already growing a lot of gray hair."

Will let his hands touch his hair and thought, "Why do people keep noticing my graying hair?"

Figgins said, "I have a solution to this matter."

Will thought, "Uh-oh. He's probably going to disband Glee." Will noticed that Figgins is giving him a look that looks like some bad news.

"Look, William. I love the Glee club. I love that you guys have made a name out of yourselves even when it seems like the whole school was against you, but you guys haven't been making much progress for five years now. And I love progress more because progress brings in the money. I don't want to have to cut Glee club. So here's what I propose. Coach Sylvester also provided some inputs for me and I have agreed"

"Sue's inputs?" Will thought, "This cannot be good."

"Due to current predicaments that the Glee club is finding themselves in," Figgins started, "I have no choice but to assign an assistant for you. Someone who will act as an assistant director for the Glee club."

"It's not Sue again, is it?" Will asked Figgins. Will knew the fiasco of what happened when Sue was co-director with Will. It nearly tore the club apart.

"No, William. Don't worry. I know what happened last time Sue was co-director. It won't happen again"

Will stood there looking more confused than ever. "Then who is it?" Will asked.

"Me," a soft, feminine voice from behind Will said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will turned around to look at the person who had spoken. He couldn't recognize the person at first. The woman was wearing a lavender dress with a white leather belt and matching heels. Who is this woman, Will thought, but he noticed something that stood out. Will noticed a golden star necklace.

"It can't be," Will thought.

He managed to say, "Rachel?" Rachel Berry nodded her head and smiled. She said, "Will" and ran into Will's arms to give him a hug. This was Rachel Berry, no doubt about it. Rachel looked more gorgeous than when Will last saw her in that tabloid magazine about her engagement. He could not believe his eyes that it was Rachel.

"You can let go now, Will," Rachel told him. Will released his grasp and stood there in amazement.

Figgins then said, "Well, I'm going to let you two get re-acquainted again. See you on Monday for work." With that, Figgins walked away.

"Work?" Will asked Rachel.

Rachel giggled and answered, "Yeah, I'm taking a break from my Broadway career. I figured I would come back here and work as the drama teacher. What better place to do it than my old high school?"

"Yeah," Will replied, "no better place to go to."

Both Will and Rachel stood there with an awkward smile on their faces. Will was looking at her outfit, sensing that Rachel was letting her eyes run over Will's. Her eyes stopped at Will's tie and she gave a quiet squeak after seeing it.

"So how are you…" both of them said at the same time. They stopped and exchanged nervous glances with one another.

"No, you first," Rachel told Will.

"I think I was going to say how have you been doing? Are you up to anything?" Will asked her.

"I'm doing fantastic Will. Thanks for asking. Um, I'm currently on hiatus from Broadway as you have heard. I'm expected to head back there in a year or so."

"That's good to hear. No, I haven't heard about your break from Broadway"

Several awkward seconds went by before Rachel asked, "And you? How have you been, Will?"

"Oh you know. The usual. I'm still a middle-aged Spanish teacher and the Glee coach. I'm really happy to continue to work with Glee."

"Have you been seeing anyone?"

More awkward silence and awkward glances. Rachel sensed the tension between the both of them when she finished asking the question. She knew it was a stupid question to ask him in the first place.

Will chucked softly and replied, "Well, I had the occasional here and there, but nothing too serious. I've been single for almost a year now." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Will saw that she did and Rachel noticed that Will was noticing that she was relieved.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Why did I do that?" Rachel was thinking inside her mind. For some reasons during this nervous exchange, their eyes met each other. The both of them gazed into each other's eyes. It was definitely one of the strangest moments that both of them have ever been in. Yet, they could not break away. Rachel certainly broke the tension in the past, but this time it was Will who broke the silence.

"How's Jesse?" Will asked.

"Oh, he's great. You heard that we are engaged?" Rachel replied.

Will nodded and asked, "What's he going to do while you're teaching at McKinley High?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear. One of the reasons I came back was because Jesse accepted a job at Carmel High to be the director of Vocal Adrenaline"

"Hope you're not too worried Will," a voice behind Will said. Will glanced behind and found himself looking at Jesse St. James, Rachel's fiancé. Jesse walked up to Rachel and gave her a kiss. He then wrapped his arms around Rachel and looked up at Will with a glare. Will felt uneasy, but then Jesse busted out laughing.

"I'm just joking Will," Jesse laughed. Jesse let one of his hand give Will a handshake while the other one was still wrapped around Rachel.

"Wow, Jesse. I didn't know you turned out to be a great actor. You really had me going there," Will informed Jesse.

"Hey, babe," Jesse said, looking at Rachel, "do you mind getting me some punch? I'm kind of thirsty." Rachel nodded and went to the drink station.

"This isn't good," Will thought.

"Okay, here's the thing Schuester," Jesse started, "I know what you are capable of. I know that in the past, my fiancé had a thing for you, but you were an idiot to give her up during Nationals."

"Look, Jesse-" Will started, but Jesse held his hand up.

"Let me finish, Schuester" Will nodded and Jesse continued, "You've lost your chance Will. Rachel Berry is now my woman. Now, I've come back to this state in order to help Vocal Adrenaline rebuild again. I know that Rachel has accepted the job here at your school and as an assistant director for the school's Glee club. So here's what's going to happen. I want you to give me your word. You will not. I repeat, you will do anything with her. Or so help me God, I will bust open your skull"

"What are you talking about Jesse?"

"You know what I'm talking about Will. You don't think I notice that you and her having goo-goo eyes with one another." Will wanted to stammer out something, but he knew what Jesse said to be true.

Will sighed and nodded his head. He held out his hand and said, "Ok, Jesse. I give you my word. I will not steal her away from you." Jesse nodded and shook Will's hand again.

"Good luck at Regionals. May the best man win," Jesse said.

"But we haven't won Sectionals yet," Will informed Jesse.

Jesse shook his head and replied, "You have Rachel helping your Glee club. I'm pretty sure you'll pass Sectionals. But don't think I'm holding back on my fiancé if we meet each other at Regionals." Rachel had finally come back with the drinks. Jesse gave her a smooch and walked away, not before giving Will another glaring look.

"I'm sorry Will. I hope he didn't…" Rachel managed to say to Will before stopping.

"Don't worry about. He was just giving me some trash talk, especially come time to Regionals," Will told Rachel, never breaking eye contact with her. Rachel immediately looked down to her feet.

Rachel kept looking at her feet. Ever since she was a little girl, whenever she felt nervous, Rachel Berry would always look at her feet. She couldn't really explain it. It wasn't as if her feet were attractive or anything, but whenever she felt nervous or troubled, there was comfort to be found while looking at them. She was a weird person after all.

"You know, Rachel," Will started, "I'm actually looking forward to working with you. These kids that I am teaching right now have so much potential. I don't know if I could've done this alone, but I am glad that you are going to be there. I'm sure with your help, we can make these kids awesome in time for Sectionals in two weeks" Rachel nodded at Will's statement. Rachel reached out her hand to let Will give her a handshake. Will clasped her hands and gave her a firm grip. Rachel winced at the pressure of Will's hand, but she managed to shake up. She quickly drew her hand back.

Will continued, "I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Rachel replied, "Why would you think that?"

"Because of what happened five years ago"

Rachel smiled nervously and said, "I was a kid back then. I didn't know what I was doing in that hotel room Will. You were just a crush. Don't think too much of it, Will"

"I wasn't. I was just making sure things wouldn't be so awkward between us. Thank goodness you got over me though" Both Will and Rachel forced themselves to chuckle at this statement.

Though it was tearing him inside, Will nodded his head and said goodbye to Rachel. "See you on Monday," Will said as he gave Rachel a good-bye hug. Both of them walked away from each other, crying on the inside for lying about their feelings toward each other.

As night rolled in, both Will and Rachel laid in their beds, replaying their reunion over and over again. They both knew it was going to be another sleepless night and they both knew that Monday was going to be a very, very long day.

"It can't come soon enough," both of them thought to themselves.

**Thank you for reading. Please stay tune for the next installment. And as always, stay beautiful! And please comment! I get a lot of motivation with your comments. In fact, if I receive at least eight or more comments, I will add two to three more chapters to this story by next week. That's how much your comments mean to me. Peace out! **


	8. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note. I'm just trying to advertise my story to the Fanfic world some more. Thank you for all your wonderful comments. I find them to be very encouraging for my writing. I'm still exploring my options on where this story should expand. If you guys have any suggestions at all, please comment or PM me. I always need great ideas to write a story. Please shoot me at anytime. Stay tune for the next installment, which should come around next Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you for your time. Have a wonderful weekend! And stay awesome guys! **

**Patrick **


	9. Monday Part 1

**SURPISE! Here is a new installment for my story. This is a short chapter, but it is supposed to serve as a tease. Hope you guys like it! **

**Monday Part I**

"YOU GAVE YOUR WORD, SCHUESTER! HOW DARE YOU BREAK IT" The screams of Jesse St. James echoed in Will's head. Will found himself in a confrontation with Jesse in the hallways of William McKinley High and Jesse looked extremely livid. Will took a look around the scene and saw a lot of students, observing this tense situation. What's worse is that Will could see Rachel Berry in front of Jesse, pushing Jesse forward and trying to calm him down, but her efforts were futile. Jesse kept pushing Rachel away, despite Rachel pleading with him. Surprisingly, Rachel was standing up for Will, Will noticed. The conversation between Rachel and Jesse became inaudible. Will couldn't tune into it, but he did catch the words "Will", "innocent", and "love" coming from Rachel. Will was just standing there without a single word of defense for himself. Will could see the temperature rising inside Jesse; his face was already red and his eyes glared at Will. Those eyes seem to express Jesse's desire to punch Will's face in. That, however, was not what Will was concerned about.

"How did it come to this?" Will asked himself. Will couldn't believe that it had led to this.

BAM! Before Will could answer his own question, Jesse had stepped up and connected his fist right to Will's jaw. The impact lifted Will off of his feet and onto the ground. Dizziness and darkness overcame Will as Will fell to the ground. Still dazed, Will glanced up and saw Rachel forcefully pushing Jesse onto the locker and running towards Will.

"Will" Will heard Rachel's exclaim as she rushed to Will's side, letting her arms hold Will's head. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Will didn't know how to answer her.

As Will laid there, he was wondering if this was dream or reality. He lifted his head and let his hand run across his jaw, which still stings from Jesse's punch. Feeling something wet, he touched it and pulled his hand to his eyes to see what the wet substance was. It was unmistakably blood.

"Yep, definitely real," Will thought to himself, "Now I can see why Garfield hated Mondays."

He laid his head back into Rachel's tender arms again, closing his eyes and replaying the events of what had happened earlier that day. Perhaps Will shouldn't have done that. He should've avoided Rachel after Glee practice because he had given Jesse his word and he didn't want a misunderstanding. He shouldn't have talked to her. He shouldn't have…he shouldn't have…There was more to the story than what Jesse saw.

_It. Was. Not. A. Kiss._

**There will be a flashback. Rest assured! Thanks for reading. Have a great weekend. **


	10. Monday Part 2

**I bring to you the second part of Monday. Comments/Critiques are welcome. Thanks for reading. **

**Monday Part II **

Monday came. It was already time to get back to school. While the weekends proved uneventful, Will managed to catch at least 5 hours sleep. As his alarm clock rang, Will groaned and reached his hands over to turn the alarm off. It was a chilly day in Lima, Will thought as he climbed out of bed. Will walked into the bathroom and took a long look at himself in the mirror.

"You can do this, Will," Will said to himself, "Just get through the day and Glee rehearsal with Rachel. Don't do anything more. Don't do anything less."

As Will got dressed, he kept recalling back to the conversation he had with Jesse St. James at the baby shower. Will did give Jesse his word and he certainly wasn't going to break it, but there was a part of him that kept kicking himself for even agreeing with Jesse, even though Will had already been determined to win Rachel's heart back. Will had hoped that Rachel would make the first move, but then his thoughts came back to the promise he made to Jesse. Will cursed to himself as he walked out of the house and into his car to drive to school.

Rachel stared at her coffee, stirring it constantly with a spoon. Rachel had trouble sleeping again for God knows how many times now. She was already ready to head to her old school to become the drama teacher and co-director of the Glee club. She should be excited. She should already be rushing out the door, but Rachel just sat at the table, staring at her coffee and stirring the already prepared coffee in front of her.

"Okay, babe. I'm gonna head out to Carmel," Jesse called to Rachel. He walked to her and gave her a kiss before asking, "Chinese tonight?"

Rachel looked up at Jesse and gave a nervous smile. She nodded and replied, "Whatever you want."

"Okay, Rach. Good luck with teaching today," Jesse said as he began to walk out the door, but then Jesse stopped. He turned around and Rachel noticed that his face had a concerned look.

Jesse said to Rachel, "Look. I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately, but I want you to know something. I love you" Rachel could feel tears developing in her eye, but she painfully stopped them from flowing. There were just so many conflicting feelings inside Rachel that she didn't know if she could respond to Jesse. She had to say it or Jesse would be very heart-broken.

"I-I love you too," Rachel responded. Jesse smiled and he walked out the door. Rachel continued to sit at the table. She didn't know if that was a lie she just told. Rachel sighed and got up from the table to head to William McKinley High.

"I seriously think high school students get stupider with each passing year," Will thought as his fourth period Spanish class ended. He angrily walked out of the classroom, holding the essays his students just wrote and throwing them into the trashcan. Besides Katie Stone, the captain of the Glee club, everyone else wrote their essays in English and used first grade grammar. Grasping onto his sack lunch, he walked into the teacher lounge. To his surprise, he found Rachel already sitting a table, quietly eating her salad by herself. She had a depressed look on her face. Will didn't want to leave her eating alone, so he approached the table.

"Saving this seat for anybody?" Will asked. Rachel looked up and her face brightened immediately.

"No. Of course not, Will," Rachel replied. Will sat down right next to Rachel. He emptied his sack lunch of his usual lunch.

"Turkey on wheat?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Will responded, "You have a great memory."

"Not really, Will. You'd eat that everyday if you had the chance"

Will smiled and said, "That is true" as he took a bite of his sandwich while looking at Rachel. Rachel immediately glanced down to her salad.

"How was your first day of teaching?" Will asked.

Rachel coyly said, "Well. These kids are terrible. They don't even know what _Rent _is. What is going on with the American education system nowadays? And the government too? What are they doing? First we elect a black president, then a Mexican president. When is this "change" supposedly going to come? Isn't'…" Rachel just kept rambling on and on. Will smirked at the thought of the old Rachel and her random ramblings. He certainly had not seen this side of her in a very long time and he missed it. Rachel suddenly paused.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked, holding his half-eaten sandwich.

"You have some mustard on your chin," Rachel replied, "Let me get it." Rachel let her thumb wipe Will's chin clean of the mess he made. Rachel hesitated after doing so, but then wiped her thumb on a napkin. Will and Rachel then shared uneasy looks with one another.

"Oh, get a room," a voice behind Will said. Will knew it was Sue who said it. Rachel's cheeks suddenly turned bright red as she immediately packed up her lunch into her bag.

"Sorry, Sue. Sorry, Will. I have to get back to fifth period," Rachel said rather quickly. Fifth period was lunch period, though. Will noticed that she seemed to be very flustered about what Sue just commented. Rachel got up to her feet and said to Will, "I guess we'll. I mean, you. I mean, um, see you at Glee practice, Mr. Schuester. I mean, Will" She hurried out of the teacher's lounge. Will couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed for Rachel and himself as well. Why was she so embarrassed? He chucked at himself softly.

"Did you really have to embarrass her like that, Sue?" Will asked, turning his body to Sue.

"Oh, don't give me that bull crap William," Sue replied, "Frankly, it is disgusting seeing a teacher and a former student together. It revolts me more than seeing Glenn Beck talk about politics."

"Sue, nothing is going on between me and Rachel!" Will responded, angrily.

"Whatever you say, William. Keep your voice down. You sound like a hyena. But don't say I didn't warn you if the both of you start making those lovey-dubby eyes with another after performing some 80's corny love song."

"Anything else you want to add, Sue?"

"Yeah, are you breeding squirrels in your hair? Later, sport" Sue walked out of the teacher's lounge.

Will wolfed down the rest of his sandwich and his daily chocolate chip cookie. He scoffed at Sue's accusation, even though he knew it to be true. However, Sue was going to be the last one that's going to find about his feelings for Rachel. He crumpled his sack lunch and threw it in trash. Thank goodness no one was paying attention to what just happened. As Will walked back to his classroom, he reminded himself that Glee rehearsal was in an hour. Yet, Will didn't know if he was excited or scared to have Rachel assist him with the Glee club. Anticipation was written all over HIS face now.

Sue Sylvester walked right back into her office and sat down, grinning at her cunning master plan on how to tear Will Schuester and his precious Glee club apart. Of course, Sue thought to herself. The former prodigy of Will's has returned. And Sue knew that there was some serious tension between the both of them, tension that she could use to her advantage. Sue knew all about Rachel Berry. As a local celebrity, she knew what it was like to have people follow her around. She also knew that with fame came consequences. So with a bit of a research, Sue found out all about Rachel Berry's personal information, especially about her fiancé Jesse St. James. Sue immediately looked to find Jesse's own cell phone number online and dialed it. It wasn't hard. It was on his Facebook page.

"Hello," the other line responded. Sue knew it was Jesse's voice.

"Hey-a, Jesse. Sue Sylvester here from William McKinley High," Sue responded, "I wanted to call you to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Jesse asked with hesitation.

"Nothing much. Let's cut to the chase here. How much do you REALLY know about Rachel Berry? I have some inside news, you see, about a little something something going on around here"

"Guys," Will announced to the Glee kids, "I would like to introduce you to the co-director of the Glee Club, Ms. Rachel Berry." Only Katie Stone clapped her hands enthusiastically while the other Glee members continued to talk amongst themselves.

Rachel Berry smiled and said to the members, "Thanks. I am very excited to be here. I know that we are going to have a fantastic time together." Even though Rachel was talking to the members, none, except Katie, were listening to what Rachel was saying.

"Hey, guys," Will shouted. All of the talking students stopped speaking immediately. "Give her your attention," Will continued. All eyes were on Rachel.

"Wait a minute," Melanie, the Cheerio, said, "Aren't you Rachel Berry, the Hollywood actress?"

Before Rachel could answer, Katie stood up, smiling and answered, "Yes, she is. She not only is an Academy Award winning actress, but she won a Tony Award for her role in _Wicked _and going to win her second for _West Side Story_. I'm sorry Ms. Berry, but I am such a huge fan. I have all your albums"

Rachel smiled back to her admirer and replied, "Thanks. I never knew Mr. Schuester had a student with a passion for the arts." Rachel looked to Will and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I hear about Ms. Berry all the time, Kate," Cory Wall said, "but isn't she supposed to be in rehab? And how do we even know she's good at singing?"

"Are you really that dumb, Cory?" Katie asked, "This is Rachel Berry, winner of the countless amounts of awards for singing" The whole class then broke into a large argument over having a celebrity being the co-director, however, the majority express their disdain of Rachel because of her preference to Broadway musicals and the fact that the magazine tabloids tell bad stories about her. For some reason, being rejected by the majority of the class brought Rachel to the verge of tears.

"Do you mind, Will? I'm just going to head to the bathroom," she informed Will. Will could hear Rachel's voice break as she said it. He nodded to her and she quickly went outside

Will immediately flared up and yelled his class, "Look. This is a horrible attitude you guys are having. Do you know how lucky we are to have a person of Rachel Berry's caliber to help us? God! You guys should know that it was when she was the captain of the Glee club that our Glee club actually accomplished something. Now, Sectionals is in a week. If we don't get to work soon, forget about Glee club lasting another year. Rachel is our best bet to help us win Sectionals. So I want you guys to go home and rethink your attitude a bit. And don't bring this same attitude to rehearsal tomorrow. We're going to go all out for Sectionals tomorrow."

Will could see the guilty looks on all the students' face and he continued, "It really hurts me to see you guys hurt Ms. Berry's feelings like that. Don't do it again. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Will dismissed the Glee rehearsal on a bad notice.

Will walked into his office to gather his things when he heard a knock on the door. It was Rachel.

"Hey, Will," Rachel said.

"Hey, Rachel. You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right now. Thanks for what you said about me earlier"

"Oh, it was nothing"

"No, really. I mean it Will. I mean, I've honestly been having a change of mind of sorts. I used to crave the attention of people. I strived for their applauses and their praises. Lately, I've been changing though. I had hoped that coming back to help you teach Glee would help me become a better person. You know, change my ways a bit by learning to care for others first. But if these kids aren't willing to cooperate with me, I don't know…I guess. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do." Will could see Rachel's tears fall down her cheeks. Will never realized that Rachel was trying to change herself. Ever since high school, Rachel would often have the diva persona of the Glee choir, but now she has been showing a change of heart. She was showing compassion and consideration of others. And that attracted Will to her even more.

Will walked up to her and took her hand. He lifted her cheeks and gazed into her puffy red eyes. With his other hand, he wiped away her tears. Calmly, he whispered to her, "Why don't we show the kids tomorrow how great you are? Why you deserve to be the co-director? Let's sing for them tomorrow."

Rachel smiled at Will and chuckled a bit. "That sounds like a plan," Rachel replied, "I don't mind showing off a few notes. Only if you're going to help me"

"Of course I will. What song do you want to sing?" Will asked Rachel while nodding.

Rachel thought for a moment and looked at Will in the eye. Strangely, Will knew what she was thinking at that moment. They walked out to the choir room and Will grabbed a guitar. He played a chord and they began to sing.

Will: _My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right. _

Rachel: _My first love. You're every breath that I take. You're every step I make._

Both: _And I (I, I, I, I), I want to share all my love with you. _

Will: _No one else will do _

Rachel: _And your eyes _

Will: _Your eyes, your eyes_

Both: _They tell how much you care. Oh yes, you will always be my endless love. _

During the song, Rachel and Will circled around each other. It was very reminiscent of what happened the first time they sang this song, but only this time, Will was the one chasing Rachel around. This time, the roles were reversed, but Rachel wasn't resisting Will's charms. As Will inched closer and closer to Rachel, he could smell the faint perfume, the same smell in that hotel room five years ago

.

Both: _Woah, and love_

Will: _Oh, love_

Both: _I'll be that fool for you. I'm sure_

Rachel: _You know I don't mind_

Will: _Oh, you know I don't mind. _

Both: _And yes, you'll be the only one. Ooh, cause' no one can deny this love I have inside and I'll give it all to you. My love (my love, my love). My endless love_.

There was nothing in between Rachel and Will now. Singing with Rachel, to Will, completely made him forget all about his promise to Jesse. Singing with Will, to Rachel, was like Rachel seeing him for the first time. Will was standing behind Rachel holding her hand with one of his hands; the other was holding onto her shoulder. She turned to Will, the both of them never breaking from their gaze to one another. He only wished this moment could last forever. Both of their faces were so close that they felt a kiss was imminent. As Will and Rachel inched their faces closer to each other, Will felt the inevitable about to occur. He didn't know why, but he could not bring himself to kiss Rachel. In that split second before their lips met each other, Will began to retreat, but not before seeing the angry face of Jesse St. James in the choir room.

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you like this installment. Stay tune for the next one. It will be a great one, I promise. Have a nice week. **

**PS: Thanks for everyone who commented this story. You guys have made me so very happy. **


	11. Tender Moments

**Uh-oh. Jesse punched Will. Let's find out what will happened afterwards. This will be a build-up chapter. Another teaser for you guys lol. Enjoy!**

**Tender Moments**

"So, we're finally back to this scene," Will thought as he was laying in Rachel's arm after Jesse had punched him in the jaw. It hurt like the dickens, whatever that word means. Will opened his eyes and overheard the arguments Rachel and Jesse were having.

"How could you do this to me?" Jesse declared to Rachel, "After everything we've been through. You would do this to your fiancé?"

Rachel, with fierce tears in her eyes, replied bitterly, "Jesse, for the last time. I was not cheating on you! I was practicing with Will on a duet."

"Oh, yeah right. Like practicing a duet means smashing your lips together. That's a bullshit excuse, Rachel."

"It's not what it looks like. Jesse, I…" Rachel stammered out.

"You know what, Rachel. Fine, stay with your precious Schuester. Have a good life. See if he can bring you your happiness," Jesse said as he stormed away. Rachel burst into full-blown tears. Will could feel her teardrops fall his face. All her anguish, all her sorrows were all formed into those tiny droplets of tears. For some reason, with each tear that fell on Will's cheeks, Will experienced all of her pain. He never felt this kind of sadness from her before. Will couldn't help but cry with her.

It felt like an eternity on that hallway floor with Rachel. Most of the students had already dispersed when they saw that Jesse wasn't going to do anything else. Will knew it had to end sometimes, the time of sorrows. He lifted himself out of Rachel's arms and dusted his pants. He looked at Rachel and her head looked up in order to make eye contact with Will. Will couldn't recognize her at all; her eyes were puffy and swollen from the tears. Will reached out his hand and helped her to get up. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug to let her know that he was there. Her head rested on his shoulders and she returned that hug.

"Come on," Will told her. Will walked into the choir room to grab his and her bags. Together they walked outside to the chilly Lima weather. Will led her to his car and she sat in the passenger seat. Will quickly ran into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Your car will still be here tomorrow. You can stay at my place tonight. I mean, if you want to, Rachel," Will offered. Rachel shifted her eyes to look at Will's. With a wry smile, she gave him an affirming nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse St. James stormed out the high school after confronting Will and Rachel. It just made him so angry. After Will had given Jesse his word that he will not do anything with Rachel. Jesse knew that Will was too much of a liar and a playboy to actually keep his words. Fine, Rachel wants to play that game. Jesse can play the same game as well. It was only a matter of time before Rachel found out, but to hell with her. Jesse turned his car and parked into the driveway of Giselle's house. Giselle used to be on Vocal Adrenaline when Jesse was still in it. And she used to be his lover in high school and recently as well. Rachel didn't put out for him. So he certainly wasn't gonna wait on her and her precious virginity. That's the only reason why he stopped pressuring her. He had a squeeze on the side. Jesse didn't let Rachel know, but he was seeing Giselle while they were working on Broadway together. Sure, he had told her not to cheat on anyone, but he felt no remorse for his actions and for being a hypocrite. The only reason why Jesse stuck with Rachel was because she was famous and richer than he was. Jesse got out of his Range Rover. The door to Giselle's house opened and Giselle ran into Jesse's arms to give him a long and passionate kiss. Jesse was not aware of what was going on as a certain car drove by them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride home had brief moments of awkwardness and tension. Unlike the past, they both acknowledged that it was there, their feelings for each other. Yet they chose not to pursue it because of what had just happened at the school. Will was too much of a gentleman to try to take advantage of Rachel in her most vulnerable state, but as soon as he asked Rachel to stay at his house for the night, he knew it was wrong. He only had one bed in his home. But being the gentlemen that he is, Will decided in his mind to offer his bed to Rachel while he slept on the couch.

Likewise, Rachel didn't know if agreeing to sleep at Will's house for the night was a good idea. She didn't want any more accusations from Jesse. It was not a good idea to cause any more rifts between them.

"Oh, God! I should've stayed with Quinn," Rachel thought to herself, but it was too late. She didn't want to tell Will now as he was driving. "Why not?" she asked herself. Did she really want to spend the night with Will?

As Will was driving home, Rachel was looking outside the window. Rachel could hear the soft sound of "_Don't Stand So Close to Me_" coming out of Will's radio. The both of them looked at each other and laughed.

Rachel said, "I was stupid." Will glanced over to Rachel and asked, "Why?"

"I am so desperate when it comes to love. I wanted to be loved so much that it became my obsession. I even thought of a relationship with you when I was 16. Why can't I find myself a decent guy?" Will could see that Rachel's cheeks were blushing when she said that. Well, at least she wasn't crying.

"Humans do stupid things when it comes to love. I know it's not always easy for you Rachel, but remember what I said back then. I told you then that there is somebody out there who's going to like you even the parts that you don't even like about yourself. The guy exists, Rachel. And you need to know that a guy like that is somewhere. You will find him," Will said. Will took Rachel's hand and held it in his. Rachel smiled back and Will took his hand off. Rachel began to look outside again. As if the radio could read Will's mind, it started to play a new song. Will smiled and sang along with it.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Will let the whole song continue to play on the radio. Rachel's head was still towards her window. If only Will could see the look of Rachel's face. There was nothing but joy in her heart and happiness in her eyes when Will sang it to her. She, however, did not show it to him, so Will kept on driving home, unsure of what Rachel was feeling at the moment.

As Will was driving through a neighborhood, her smile fade away. She noticed a black Range Rover parked outside a house. The license plate read "JSTJ". It can't be, Rachel thought to herself. Rachel saw that there were two people standing outside in the front porch. The both of them were holding each other and kissing passionately.

"It's probably not Jesse. It must be somebody else," Rachel thought frantically. She started hyperventilating and her tears started to form again. Rachel came to the undeniable conclusion that Jesse was cheating on her. Will looked immediately at Rachel and saw her crying. He frowned and pulled off to the side of the road. They were literally right outside the street of Will's apartment, but Will didn't want to drive. Will turned off the engine as Rachel continued to cry. He reached over to the glove compartment and handed her a napkin. With his other hand, he held onto her shoulder to let her know that he was there with her. The only thing he could give her at the moment was silence.

Fortunately for Will, Rachel stopped crying sooner than in the school. She sniffled a bit, but then she told Will that he can continue to drive home. It seemed as if she already decided on something. As Will turned into his parking lot, Will could hear Rachel whisper to him, "Thanks" as they got out of the car and walked towards Will's front door.

As Will fumbled around with his keys, Rachel never stopped staring at Will. She had already decided. She was going to confront him again because she knew for sure that Will Schuester still had feelings for her. She hoped that this time the results would be a LOT different.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you guys are looking forward to the confrontation part II inside Will's home. Nowhere to run now, Will. Thank you for your comment and please comment some more about this chapter. Have a great Thanksgiving break! Eat lots of turkeys and pumpkin pie. **


End file.
